


First Time for Everything

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, F/M, PWP without Porn, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Liv pegs Rafael.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for the next 14 days, I write for Barson, Bangan, Barisi and potentially other Rafael Barba ships (even other Raúl Esparza characters too), just talk to me on asks or private messages.
> 
> @angelicdestieldemon

To say Olivia was nervous would be the understatement of the year. She and Rafael had been having a discussion after one too many glasses of wine on the couch a few weeks ago. And eventually they had come across the topic of sex or more importantly sex toys. Rafael had found some in her bottom drawer while searching for pyjamas to lay out for after her shower. Olivia had been embarrassed at first, not about owning them just because she didn’t expect him to see them outside the sex context. After a few drinks she had felt a lot more comfortable about the whole thing, although Rafael had still been trying to reassure her.

“It’s nothing to feel embarrassed about,” he reassured, the soft look in eyes making her believe him.

She was cuddled up to his chest when he said it.

“How do you think I’ve managed without a partner for so long?” She remembers her eyes snapping open at his words, and she turned to face him.

“You have sex toys?” she had asked, staring at him in shock, Rafael was an attractive man with no kids, she had just assumed he would rather go out and find someone rather than pleasure himself.

He had looked right back at her, a strange look in his eyes, but he had still been smiling so she didn’t worry too much.

“I don’t exactly have a lot of time to look for one-night stands,” he had quirked an eyebrow and she felt shame blush across her face.

“I didn’t mean that… I guess I’m just trying to work out what sort of toy you would want?” She remembers asking but instantly regretting it when he grinned a devilish smile.

“Mi amor, we’re not much different… although mine is bigger.”

The sound of the door brings her back into the moment, she is waiting in the bedroom wearing nothing but the harness, various sizes and shapes of toys lying beside her on the bed.

Since the initial conversation, they had only spoken about her penetrating him a few more times but they had made it clear it was something they would both like to try when they got a chance. With Noah having a sleepover just before breaking off for Christmas it was the perfect opportunity.

She hears him pottering around outside their bedroom, most likely taking of his shoes and suit jacket, rolling up his sleeves and putting away his briefcase in the study. Finally, she hears the soft sound of his feet on the carpet heading her way and she takes a deep breath, leaning back on her elbows, her skin exposed completely to the warm air of the room.

When the door opens, Rafael has already unbuttoned his shirt, his chest hair visible. When he spots her his mouth drops open. He leans back against the now closed door, his eyes burning a trail up and down her naked skin.

“Well, this is certainly a surprise,” he manages to grind out, his eyes blown in lust at the sight of her laid out for him.

Once he’s drank his fill of her, he looks to see what is on the bed, and licks his lips at the sight of the toys on the bed. Finding the strength in his legs to move closer, she stands up to meet him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him soft and sweet.

“I was not expecting this tonight,” he murmurs against her lips, his large hands finding her hips above the harness.

“I felt like treating you, and you said you had missed this, so why not, I’m willing to try it if you are,” she responds, her nails scratching down his chest, leaving little white lines in their wake. “I wasn’t sure what you would want, so I got a few choices, I’m comfortable with whatever you are.”

Rafael’s eyes trail down to the toys, glossing over each of them before reaching down to pick up a long thick purple one, it wasn’t as thick on his own length, but it was almost as long. She remembers him saying that his toys were bigger than hers, but she didn’t think he meant this big and she briefly wonders when the last time was, he used a toy on himself, but she quickly discard the thought.

Olivia moves the rest of the toys to the bottom drawer on her bedside cabinet and sits back on the bed as he strips himself. They had discussed what would happen if they were to try this and they had agreed, that for the first time he would prep himself and if they both enjoyed the experience, she would have a go the next time. She secures the toy in the harness, the weight of it feels different but not unpleasant.

First, however, she needs to kiss him, crooking her finger at him he grins and climbs over her sealing their mouths together. At the feeling of the toy pressed up against his stomach, he feels a rolling heat begin in his belly. That fire increases when Olivia swipes her tongue across his and the taste of her is enough to make him grow from semi to fully hard.

When they break apart, Liv hands him the lube and he moves into a more comfortable position to prepare himself. Liv pays no mind to what he’s doing as he begins to stretch himself, sealing her lips to his neck. The sensation of his fingers and Liv mouth driving him mad, but he keeps going, too excited at the prospect of Liv fucking him.

It takes longer than he remembers but it had been a while and he doesn’t want Liv to feel bad if he limps for the next few days. Which he probably will anyway, but he can’t help the fact that he has always liked his men (and toys) thick. Eventually though, he finally feels ready and he turns to kiss Liv before rolling onto his hands and knees. They had decided this position would be easiest for the first time and as Liv positions herself behind Rafael she can see why he likes this view of her on the nights where they don’t have long. His shoulders are broad, and she can’t help scratching down his back again, watching him shiver at the touch. She makes sure the toy is covered in more than enough lubrication before slowly pressing into him.

Rafael feels the stretch of his body as Liv pushes in and he moans at the feeling, he really has missed this, and being able to share this feeling with Liv is better than any one-night stand or toy on his own. He feels her reach around to grip him, working him back up until he’s hard again. Once their hips are pressed together Liv breathes out, the sound of his breathing fills the room. Slowly she withdraws before pressing back in and Rafael moans at the feeling. With each thrust Rafael relaxes into the feeling more and more and Rafael can feel his orgasm approaching quicky, he wants to make this last, but it has been too long, and he can already feel him dripping precum all over the sheets. Teetering on the edge of his climax, Liv adjust her angle and begins slamming directly into his prostate and he just can’t hold himself back. He feels every muscle in his body go rigid as he clamps down on the toy, his vision whitening out until his arms collapse beneath him. He winces as Liv pulls out, laying soft kisses up his spine to his neck.

He vaguely hears her undo the straps of the harness as it thumps to the floor and she curls up behind him. Running her hands through his hair as he comes back to himself.

“Good?” She asks the soothing motion of her hands helping him slow his breathing until he can think clearly once again.

“Incredible,” he replies, turning to kiss her passionately.

Before she can stop him, he pushes himself down until he’s latched onto her core with his mouth, immediately going to work. His tongue and teeth sucking, licking and nipping at her until she’s a moaning mess under his mouth. He knows what she likes, and he uses every trick in his arsenal to work her body until she shakes with her release.

He kisses her, the taste of herself on his tongue is overwhelming and she can’t help but moan into his mouth, the rest of her however is exhausted and she knows he feels the same.

“I love you, so much,” he whispers in her ear as he wraps his arm around her.

“I love you too, Rafa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I appreciate everyone who reads my work even if you dont leave kudos or comments I appreciate you taking the time. Have a wonderful Christmas however you celebrate (or don't celebrate)!


End file.
